


On Duty

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Lust, M/M, Sextalk, Smut, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: You can't wait until Dante comes back home, so you decide to call him. Unfortunately, there is someone with him...





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but, Happy Valentines.

The bed creaked loudly under your weight, as you threw your body into the fluffy quilts.

Sighing heavily, the remnants of the thoughts you had brought with yourself danced around your mind, gradually fading away, just like the slightest pieces of dust in the sunlight.

 

It was such an exhausting, absorbing day. Your mind and body were so occupied with the events, the only thing you dreamed about was receiving any possible kind of relief.

The bed seemed heavenly at first sight, but after a few minutes of precious silence, you felt loneliness at your side.

The Demon Hunter was still on duty.

The huge, partially broken but cozy bed seemed so empty without his presence. Glancing lazily at his pillow, your brushed your hand over the cold sheet. He was not there but his smell was still present…

Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply, letting his smell fill your lungs, even if just for a bit. It was intoxicating, as if some kind of a poison. It was also complex, made of so many different elements. Like blood, cologne, whiskey, leather, sweat…

Biting your lower lip, you unfastened each button of your jacket, in which you came in.

 

In fact, your whole apartment was full of his presence. His spare clothes, his dirty mugs, his aftershave and shampoo in the bathroom…

Your back arched a little, when you brushed your shit up on your chest. The urge for pleasure was growing stronger inside you, his absence pushing you to the edge more and more.

The solution was an impulse, a blink of madness.

 

***

Dante’s attention had slipped away long ago, customer’s words melting into one, shapeless pulp inside his head. He was bored and in a desperate need of whiskey.

And of his baby, of course. But his baby was away, locked safely in their apartment, probably half-naked, half-asleep and so deliciously vulnerable…

Shit, he needed a drink.

“Mister Dante, are you listening to me?” The sudden change in his client’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yeah sir, I’ve been—”

The phone on his desk rang loudly. Rolling his eyes, he kicked the vibrating surface, taking the handset into his palm.

“Sorry sir, gotta take that call” He spoke, pressing the item close to his ear.

But before he could speak a single word, before he could process inside his head what’s going, his ear was filled with pure, untamed lust.

 

“Dante…” You whined urgently into the phone beside your head, your hands already wet and slippery.

His side of the call was silent for a few torturous seconds, before he casually responded:

“Devil May Cry, how can I help you?”

 

You swallowed hardly, unsure of his reaction. _Was he… mistaking you for someone else?_

“Dante—” you tried again, as he cut your speech midway.

“On the phone.” He changed his position on his giant chair, gesturing for the customer to sit down. “How can I help you?”

 

Whimpering slightly, you allowed your hands to get dangerously close to your crotch and chest.

“I—I need you…” You breathed out desperately, pressing your nails hardly into your palm.

“Of course. What is going on, if I may ask?”

 

You looked down at your heavily aroused body, cursing his smug grin which, as you predicted was already present on his face. Hesitant, and a bit embarrassed, you started talking.

“It’s hot and I can’t stand it…”

“Where?”

Hearing the confused breath, the demon hunter clicked his tongue. “Where is it, if I may ask? I need more… details.”

The hint of cockiness in his voice… The previous confusion was gone, now everything was clear.

He was playing a game, acting up a scene. Most probably in front of… _someone._

Someone was near him, someone who were not supposed to hear that, to hear him and you being like this.

It made you… hotter. Wetter. Stiffer.

“Hello?” Dante’s voice was full of smugness and tease. “Are you still there?”

“Yes…” You whispered hotly, brushing your hand against your chest.

“Can I get those details?”

The last portion of embarrassment died in your mind, as the arousal won over the rationality.

“Down there. It’s really hot and twitching…” You spoke, spreading your thighs with your hands. “Here, in this hole…”

“Could you give me the directions? I have to know how to reach that place…”

Dante had to stop himself from chuckling. The amount of entertainment he got so suddenly was too much fun to be blow up that easily.

“You must… tease it… like that and then put it in, just like that, nhg…!”

The half-muffled moans were like some kind of heavenly music to his ears.

The customer in front of him coughed awkwardly catching his attention. Looking directly into his eyes, he asked:

“How far am I supposed to go?”

He received a sweet moan in response.

“Deep… deep in here… yes, here, here…!” The finger you pushed inside yourself scraped the sweet, sensitive point. You arched your back briefly, panting heavily.

“Is the place wet? I don’t know which weapon to bring…”

“It’s wet… very wet… I want you… I want, ah! Dante…”

“I understand,” he spoke, faking an understanding tone, “I’ll try to help you as soon as I can—”

“I’m already, ah… Dante!”

“After my next job…”

“I’m cumming, cumming…!”

“...I’ll come.”

Falling down from your orgasm, you barely registered the reality around you. But you knew it wasn’t enough, and it wasn’t the end.

 

Hearing a scream from Dante’s phone, the customer fidgeted on his seat.  

“Dear God…”, he whispered, “is it... that bad?”

“Do not worry about this, sir,” Dante placed the handset back on its place, “I have the whole night to take care of it. Now, where did we stop?”  


End file.
